


Just Stay Classy Redglare

by Mindglare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Love/Hate, Mindfang is just too sexy, NSFW, No Tentacles, Omega Verse, Red Romance, Redglare is such a Tsundere, Sex, fancy party, lots and lots of high bloods, more and less, some words are in french, sorry i just cant write that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: You hated Condesce parties until someone taught you how to handle them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Little Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814656) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I tried some Alpha and Omega shit from thoose yaoi fanfics but I failed hella hard.

The Consdesce parties were all so big, beautiful, so full of troll's and so BORING. Always boring as heck and it was the third party this month. The third party!! And of course you received a invitation. You could not just refuse, what will she though of you? What will  the Grand High Blood though of you? Not that you care of your reputation around them but it's safer to accept and agree with anything these two say or do. Or you might end up killed. 

You play with the alcohol in your fancy glass, drink it, look around and repeat the process many times until you get bored again. Some times a couple of troll's, or just one troll alone, comes closer to compliment you, with one kiss each check. Man or woman it was all the same. And when you were finish with the kissing thing, the lady's always gave you a jealous look when her companion praises the way you look without your Neophyte clothes. 

Your not to blame that you are such a hot mess, oh no, you don't use such language, you were such a beauty. Yes, that's better. Well maybe the way you were dressed were a little out of character this time. Your skin was more exposed than usual, your red dress was covering all the way down your legs but your harms were exposed, with a big cleavage to show more of your ruby necklace, you weren't wearing gloves and your high heels were slowing killing your feet. Obviously you were not wearing your ''Signless'' neck chain because, like you thought before, you might end up killed, but of course you were wearing your glassed. You can't leave home without them on your face.

You finish another glass and took another deep breath. Your sooooooo bored. Like so bored. What is Pyralspite, your lusus doing right now? Probably having a good time flying around the skies without you, or sleeping or just having a more interesting activity than you are. 

Okay let's see, you need something to think of to pass time. So did you do the paper work that The Highblood gave you? Yes, yes you did all of them this morning. How can a man be that unorganized? Thank god that he pays you enough for that, because that wasn't going to be fair for you. And you don't roll with unfair things. Just, just no. Your business life is the same as always, you don't have to think that much about it. 

After filling you glass again, with a different drink you sit in a different chair. Further from the centre of the room, where couples of trolls were dancing, spinning all around, almost making you wanna trow up with all that spinning. 

'Spinning.' You remember her. Although you don't want to The Marquise crosses your mind. How ironic. Because she can not read or control your mind. You let a little giggle out. That's funny to remember. When she tried to read your mind, you mean. You cough, you can't just start to laugh at nothing. You might be alone but need to stay serious and classy. 

You remember that she is a high blood, higher than you. Wait she could not possibly here, she is a criminal, criminals don't receive governamental invites. Right? You start looking to all sides with a sharp glare. No, please. Latula stay classy. She is not here. And if she is, IT'S TOTALLY FINE. You cough again. It's fine, you mean. But come on, wasn't this night going bad already? You don't wanna see her, you don't want to talk to her, not even a word, a glare or a touch. She was going to start with her caliginous talking and knowing you, you could not stay quiet. And she will go on, until- No, stop. Stop thinking. 

You drink it all at once and fill the glass again. And no you were not going to get drunk. So you decide to go for a walk. Maybe you could find another Neophytes and stay with them. You went straight to where were almost of the teal bloods at. A few faces come to greed you, you smile and wish for they to go fu- go away. 

The next room was the cobalt bloods room. You don't want to enter there. But you don't want to keep a even more boring conversation with the teal bloods either. The only thing they can talk of is the blue bloods and you wanted to avoid talking about them. Because almost all the kingdom may know that you were after the most wanted blue blood woman. And the lady's can't handle themselves to ask if any quadrant were going between you two.

You don't want to stop walking forward and to walk. You don't want to find her and want to find her. You don't want her to entertain you with her caliginous talks and touches and want to. Dammit, you hate loving the way she is. You hate hating her and you love hating her. For fuc- heavens sake, Latula. This is how you are going to die, in a love hate crush by her hands. Because she is a criminal and doesn't care who she kills. Because she is a barbarian and wild creature who only lives for rum, sex and gold.  

But seriously, that way of hers to tease and piss you off. How can a person do it like she does? She can turn you on and turn you off at the same time. Make you feel good and bad at the same time. Make you love and hate her. You love how she hates the way you leave bruises on her and you hate the pleasure she feels when moaning at your pain. You hate the way she marks your skin with her nails and teeth and love the way she makes you scream and moan. You love to hear her lips calling for you more and more in a row. And you hate how her smirk grows when you call her name by mistake. You bit your lip ignoring the heat that suddenly come to your cheeks.

''Mindfang.''

You say whispering to you only. Be careful, you don't want anyone to hear you said that out of nowhere. You where thinking to much about her and you need to stop now. You could held yourself and walked right to the centre of the blue bloods room, search for a butler holding a tray with several drinks on it. You take the red one and lean on one of the pillars of the enormous and gorgeous room. You take a sip of your drink. Oh, Red Dragon Cocktail, best drink in the world after Vodka and Rum. You could drink this all night long but you will be responsible and not going to do it. 

After a while a familiar face from the acadamy passes by and recognizes you. He stopped in front of you and compliment you shaking hands. You smile and don't feel annoyed at all by him. He starts the conversation saying how red suits you so perfectly, giving you a stare from the top of your head all the way down to the end of the dress. You don't blush but thank him.

Next he stars talking about Orphaner Dualscar's death. Everybody's talking about it now. You know some things about it because of Mindanfang, he had too much pride and too much jealous of others. Thank God you didn't had the change to get to know him, you probably won't like his guts. He's dead and you still don't like the kind of man he was. What drives you mad about this is the ugly beast that killed him, the same beast that is now your boss and want's Mindfang's head taken by you. 

You might not be talking much but you are starting to enjoy yourself a little and can't help but to smile as he talks, making him smile too. You gladly talk back and sometimes both of you laugh. He blushes when he hears your delicate laugh, you don't blush back but keep smiling. He takes a step closer to you and takes your free hand, you let him.

''May I have this dance?'' He said searching for your eyes behind your red shades.

''Of cour-'' 

''I'm afraid this lady is taken, _monsieur_.'' You knew this voice.

His hand was 'kicked' from yours by her hand now taking yours, her other hand pushing you by your waist against her. You didn't had time to fight back.

''Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had... this kind of... company.'' He said with a disappointed look in his eyes stepping back and now walking away.

''Wai-''

''Now, now Neophyte, I don't like seeing you so close to other people than me.'' Mindfang was smirking beside of her words.

''What? Please like you and me have some kind of a thing.'' You try to get her hands of you. ''Don't touch me.'' 

''You didn't said that two night's ago.'' She managed to get you closer to her face. ''Or it was your body speaking for you?'' 

You blush and she let go of your free hand. ''Don't say a word about it. I hated it.'' 

''Oh, I was afraid that you liked it, dear God no.'' You roll your eyes, looking anywhere but her. ''Hm, Red Dragon, you have quite the taste.'' 

You looked at your drink, now almost empty. ''Ugh, not going to drink for it again.'' You said giving the glass to her. She only laughed and put the glass away. Ngh!! She was already driving you mad. You felt hot, you believe you were now red in anger. But you took a deep breath. Just stay classy Redglare, you remember yourself. ''What the heck are you even doing here? You are a criminal.''

''A high blood criminal, Dualscar was often invited to this party's.'' She answered. ''Didn't know you were invited too.'' 

''I'm a high blood and I deserve the invite more than a dirty criminal.'' You search for your cane but remembered you didn't bring it with you. Damn.

''You look like a mid. Besides your a servant of the real highs. Of course they'll invite you, or else it would be disgraceful.'' Now she had hit the nerve.

''Don't you fu-'' Stay classy Redglare. ''Don't you dare to talk to me like that. I may be lower than you, but at least I don't do awful and horrible things, I don't steal, I don't lie, I don't betray, I don't kill for fun. I do justice, I am a honest troll in the middle of all this tyranny.'' You shut up realizing she's not listening. ''Of course your not listening.''

She turns to you and smiles taking your hand and keeping it. ''I was.'' You don't reply. ''I'm glad that I've found you.'' You give her a confused look. ''I was deadly bored until I found a pour boy trying out his luck. Thank God I interfered.''

''Mindfang?'' You smirk. ''Jealous? Really?'' You laugh.

''Jealo- Of course not! Are you out of your mind woman?!'' She blushes keeping you closer. ''You said you are no betrayer didn't you? It didn't seem so, _Madame_.''

''Stop it. You only made my night worse! Like you always do.''

''Again, that's not what you said two night's ago. And we are a thing. You love hating me. I love hating you...''

She holds your body against hers, this time with no intentions on letting go. A leg founds a way to fit in between your legs and her lips almost touching your neck. You blush hard and try to pull her with both hands, she keeps smirking and doesn't move at all. ''Stop this indecency right now Marquise.'' 

''Oh please, call me Mindfang.'' She purred against your neck. You gasped. ''Oh?'' She smirked. 

''People are starting to stare at us.'' You gave her a stronger push and she actually moves but doesn't let go of you. 

She moves one of her hands to your hips and wraps her fingers through yours. You had a change to try and escape but for some reason, you stay. ''Let's dance,  _mon amour_.'' She invites you but doesn't wait for a reply and takes you to the middle of the room, where all of the other trolls were dancing. As you two stopped and prepared to dance, her hand came back to your hips and you placed your free hand on her shoulder. 

''You know how to dance?'' You asked curious and a bit amazed. ''That's unexpected.'' You said with a raised eyebrow.

''Being a criminal doesn't mean that I don't have class darling.'' She pauses. ''But you don't seem to know it very well.'' She teases.

You remembered that you weren't of a much dancer. You only started to go to parties after the academy and there was no parties at the academy. So you kind of never had a actual dance before. And that disgrace was starting to make you blush. ''Don't comment.'' You said stepping on her foot. She glares at you. ''I said no comments.'' You trip a little and she holds you a bit stronger. She opened her mouth to say something but you didn't let her. ''No, I said no. Can't we stop?''

''We have to wait until the song's over.'' She said with a mocking voice. You looked down at your feet. ''Don't do that. It's even more disgraceful.'' 

''Oh, and what does the classy troll suggests?'' 

''Keep your eyes on mine and try to follow my feet.'' She said smiling putting you even closer. ''It's not that hard with a face like mine.'' 

''Please.'' You have no choice but to do what she was saying. But you are going to do it without saying a word. You look around without moving your head. Some female trolls are watching you two, judging you quietly, you know a judge's eyes just by looking at them. Until you trip again. 

''I said to keep your eyes on me, pay attention.'' She wasn't smiling this time. You blush at her serious face but keep eyes on hers this time. You trip on her foot again and she takes the moment to spin you with one harm. The sudden movement scaring you a bit, so when you come back to her harms you grab her hand more firmly. ''No need to be afraid, I'm not going to let you fall.'' You blush. She can be a animal, but she can be caring sometimes. You are going to regret thinking this later but, your glad that she didn't let that troll get away with you. ''Your going down in a few seconds.'' She waked you up.

''What does that mean?'' 

''This.'' She let go of your hips to let your whole body fall with her own, she stopped your body when your knee folded a little putting her hand back on your hips. Your noses almost touching, her warm breath against yours, you saw her blushing a little and blushed too biting your lips, she licked hers. She didn't need to read your mind to know what you wanted. And you know you were going to regret it later but you don't want to stay classy anymore. 

So you kissed her. 

You kissed her while she lifted you up again and the song stopped. She walked you out of the middle of the room to a random shadow in a corner lot letting go of your lips. When she let go, you look up at her lips, not saying anything. She growled while running her hands thought your curves.  You smirk and raised both of your eyebrows. She kissed you stronger than you had kissed her. Mindfang rubbed her body against yours and forced her tongue inside of your mouth. You almost moaned. You could tell she was horny. She was waaaay to horny for you to continue this here. Her hand moved to your breast and touched it. She bit her own lip almost making it bleed and moaned. ''Oh God you're not wearing bra.'' 

''No. No I am not.'' You smirk devilish. 

''You fucking whore.'' She said. ''I hate you.'' 

''No, you love hating me.'' You reply running your hand down your neck. Catching her eyes following it.

''Enough, you are going with me.'' She yelled but only you could hear. Then she took your hand and the two of you started to walk across the room as many people with and without a blush keep staring at you trying not to get caught but failing at it. Mindfang just didn't care about the people and walked fast almost pushing the people who didn't let her pass through.  

''To where?'' You know where. But you wanted to hear it.

''How do you think me and Dualscar managed to endure the boring party?'' 

''Disgusting. Don't talk about it.'' She almost turned you off. 

"Don't be jealous of a dead man." She liked your jealousy. You didn't reply.

At the corner of one of your eyes you spot the man who was talking to you early that night, he wasn't staring and was now talking to a guy. As you passed he noticed you were staring at him and turned to you, his smile dropping as he looked down and saw your hand in Mindfang's one. Mindfang also noticed him and stopped in the middle of everything. She made sure he was looking and kissed you, so fast that you didn't have enough time to close your eyes. She looked at you and then at where he was. You pulled her away and turned your head to where he was, blushing hard and trying not to look at you searching for a drink. Then you turn to Mindfang who were smiling like she had just stolen a chest full of gold. And she started to walk again.

''What the hell. I'm not gold, you don't own me, or the gold.''

''That's why I stole both of you.'' Her proud smile came back. ''But I don't stole stole you, you know that. Your mine and I want to keep sure that MY gold stays mine.'' 

''I'm not gold or yours.'' You were blushing.

''At the end of the night you're not going to be saying that.'' 

''Oh, really?''

''You are going to be moaning my name, pulling my hair, calling me names and swearing while I fuck you hard.'' You tried to say something in return but you just covered your mouth with you free hand looking away. That's so true, you can't deny it. ''See?'' She was turning you on again just by making you picturing that.

You change the subject. ''We're not there yet?'' 

''We just need to take this few stairs and we got a room just for us beautiful.''

You take them and stopped in front of a door. ''I'm turning off.'' You said while Mindfang was searching for a master key in her pocked. 

''Hold on just a fucking second.'' She found it and opened the door.

You rush inside and search for the room while she was locking the door. You eventually found one and when you take a step to enter you felt Marquise harms around your hips. You can't help but smirk, next you take her harms off you and sit on the bed taking of your shoes which were killing you. Mindfang took her blue jacket and let it fell on the floor, next she started to unbutton her sailor white shirt while approaching. She pushes you into the bed and climbs on you. You took your glasses and carefully place them on the coffee table next to the bed. 

''Where's the unzipping thing.'' She said taking off your necklace and placing them next to the glasses. But quickly putting her hands on you again. 

''Good luck with that.'' You said smirking while taking her shirt off. ''It's more funny to watch when you are out of your mind for me.'' You licked your lips seducing her even more.

''Fucking bitch.'' She took your lips on hers and in a matter of seconds your tongues where all over each other mouths again.

You search for her bra and unbutton it too but she didn't let you take it off. ''Your damn dress now, or I'm going to rip it off your body.''

''Just how horny are you?'' You teased unzipping it with one hand and rubbing your own nipple over the dress with your free hand. She bite her lip so hard that when she let go you could see a bit mark on it.

She took off almost of her own clothes while you took your dress, she caught you again on her harms and took your underwear off. Then she smirked and you knew why. ''I am not the only one who's losing it.'' She teased lifting two fingers up soaked. ''You're already that wet?''

You don't reply and just take her on your lips again. This time your nails digging into her skin, she attaches your bodies and started to rub her hips against yours. She bits your lip and starts to such on your neck while you started to moan freely. Her hands rushed to your breasts, massaging them. You grab the bed's sheet feeling her nails scratching and wrapping one of your nipples giving you a pleasuring pain. Your free hand was on her shoulder digging your nails in her skin. You moan louder when her teeth replaces her nails on your nipple sucking and biting on it. You wanted to feel more from her. You wanted her skin and lips against yours, you wanted her fingers inside and her nails and teeth making you bleed. 

She let go of your breasts, leaving them harder and red of shucking on them and some bite marks. She doesn't take more time and goes for your entrance, guiding her tongue inside of you, you trap her head with your legs pulling the sheets of the bed. She works her tongue against you harder and faster as time passes and you help her going deeper rubbing your hips against her mouth. She likes it, you can tell. She was loving hearing your cries of pure pleasure, loving the way she was making you hers. For a few seconds you look down at her and noticed that she had her eyes opened while inside you. She caught your eyes on hers and tackled your entrance harder. You slowing lift your head back almost moaning her name. ''Mmmmh....!!'' You bite your lip holding the moan.

And she stops. 

Consequently your breath starts to slow down, the pleasure goes away and you let go of her turning off at any moment. ''What the fuck, Serket!?'' 

She smirks. ''You shouldn't have endured it, I wanna hear you begging for me.'' 

Her head still was trapped by your legs. You sit up and slap her face. She was caught by surprise and her face turned to the way you had slapped her. ''Get back to business Marquise, I still haven't come.'' You said warping your legs strongly to her neck clenching it. She bit her lip, your not sure if it was in anger or not but she come back to you tackling harder this time. You let yourself lay down again moaning softly, your feet now sliding down her back. You put a hand on her hair and pull it to make sure she didn't repeat the joke. She didn't and kept pleasuring you until you came in her mouth. You take a few seconds do caught your breath again. Eyes closed until you do it. When you open them you find a Mindfang staring at you with a angry look and her teeth clashing. ''Who told you to stop earlier?'' 

''Fuck you.'' She grabbed your wrists against the bed. You smirk and kick her on the stomach, she lets go of one of your wrists so you take the chance to switch positions and you are now sitting on Mindfang's waist. She was still grabbing your right wrist and pushes you closer to her danging her nails into your back. Your smile stays in your lips while you slip your free hand over her curves from her waist until her neck and stop at her lower lip seductively making her gasp. 

Your lips go for hers but you don't kiss her too hard. She tries to lick yours but you don't let her. ''What's wrong Marquise? Why is the great 'Scourge of the Seas' so weak tonight? Am I seducing you a little to hard? Are you just dying for some of my attention?'' She let go of your wrist slowly and you take the change to run both of your hands to her breasts, scratching, tightening and pulling her nipples making her moan more for you. Her hands get on your back scratching it and keeping your bodies close. This way you could feel the heat coming from her body, such heat it was, hot like her breath, hot like your body was and that was turning you on so fucking much. You moved your lips to her neck touching her skin softly not kissing her. You wish you could be able to smell her skin and feel her scent, but it didn't matter how hard you sniffed you couldn't feel it. So you kiss it and start to suck it, at least you could taste her.  When you finish marking her neck you glare back at her and stopped rubbing her nipple.

Why was she acting all needy like this...? Ugh, this isn't nothing like her at all. But, oh. You were loving it so much seeing her like this... I just couldn't resist... You felt her hand near your horn and woke up to reality. ''What...?'' You whispered and went closer to her lips, now they were almost touching. She opened her eyes a little and you half closed yours. She gasped to your mouth and rub her lips against your not kissing you. You just couldn't do anything for mere seconds and just keep staring at her. Like she was controlling your mind... but she couldn't. 

By the corner of your eye you noticed that her leg moved and opened a little. She gasped again when your hand made it's way down to her entrance and start to tease her. You smirked. She jabbed her nails deeper into your back and you moaned against her lips teasing her more. ''For t-the love of G-God... Just fuck me...''

Your smirk grew wider as you were teasing her more and more. ''Ask nicely.'' You ordered.

She tried to do an angry face but she just could't handle the moans. Then she glares at you and between moans she asks... ''P-Please... Redglare...'' You smiled while your fingers got inside of her slogging inside. She shouted in pain and pleasure and you just couldn't take your eyes of her. You kept staring until she managed to open her eyes a little, you wanted to look away. So you moved your head a little, but the hand who were near your horn previously moved to your neck and kept your head in the same position. '' _Vous conduisez-moi fou._ '' And she took your lips into hers still moaning between the small pauses you two did but don't really needed to do. Her hand moved to behind of your neck and the other one was taken by your free hand. Now three fingers dancing inside of her. You let go of her lips and let her moan. You moan too. 

You felt your fingers getting thigh inside, so you moved your head to her stomach kissing it, then your tongue reach her entrance. You glare to her again just in time to watch her head going backwards against the pillow. You smirked and lick her taking out your fingers one, by, one. And switch them to your tongue, moving it in and out but still rubbing her entrance with your fingers. She moaned to the rhythm of your moves and gasped and _oh... my god..._ She...She _called for you_... 

''R-Redglare... Redglare!''

You wanted to move and kiss her right now. But you wanted to keep pleasure her. Hurry up... hurry up and come... 

After calling for you again she came. You move your head away getting on your knees. With your clean hand you fixed your hair and licked the dirty fingers from your other hand. You glare to her again. She was trying to catch her breath. You smirked and kissed her stomach again. She took your face on her hands and put you closer to her own face. ''You could at least put a little smirk.~ And stop doing that defensive expression.'' You said kissing her lips still grinning. She didn't reply just kept blushing. ''You know why I'm smiling non-stopping, don't you?~'' 

She sit with you on her lap. ''Tsh...'' She paused to roll her eyes. ''Just kiss me.'' Her hands caressed your cheeks and you two kissed, softly. Like matesprites. And you sorta liked that.

Your eyes stayed closed when she pulled away. ''I love you.'' You felt her hand moving under your chin and you decided to open your eyes a little, she was smirking.

Your legs got back her and her other hand slide down your leg. ''I love you too.'' 

Between kisses, touches, glares, desires, moans and bites you lost count of how many time you made her come, or how many times you came. Mostly nights you needed to rush yourself's up and come back to the places you were supposed to be, but this night in particular you didn't care about it. You didn't wanted to think about what were going on in the floor below you two. And unlike other nights, she kept you in her arms, not making you bleed and scream in pain. Just held you. 

''What quadrant are we?'' You asked after a kiss. 

She smiled. ''We're red kismasis.'' She paused. ''And black matesprites.''

''Sounds right to me.'' 


End file.
